Dream Matches
by DJ Greatness
Summary: This is a compliation of Dream Matches that you guys can submit to me from WWE,TNA, ROH, WCW, ECW and other promotions and i'll do the matches.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-"Ok Guys I have came up with a different type of Wrestling Fanfiction called "Dream Matches" in which I will do dream matches from WWE, TNA, Ring of Honor, IWGP or any other wrestling promotions that you have requested. So should I start the story?"

DJ Greatness.


	2. Undertaker vs Bray Wyatt

A/N-"Since darek ben was the first to send me a request his match will be the first and for this one Undertaker is 22-0 at Wrestlemania."

WWE Wrestlemania 31 March 29th 2015

The intro for the Wyatt Family hits.

Voice-"He's got the whole world in his hands…

Bray-"For 22 years Undertaker you've been undefeated at Wrestlemania you have a legacy but I am a god!

Bray-"So Undertaker tonight No Holds Barred you will Follow The Buzzards."

Erick Rowan with the goat mask on his face comes up to the camera.

Rowan-"Run."

The camera then cuts back to the arena.

Roberts-"The following contest is No Holds Barred scheduled for one fall."

The bell tolls for Undertaker.

Then Undertaker's Aint No Grave goes through the arena.

Undertaker then walks through the curtain.

Roberts-"Introducing first from Death Valley weighing in at 299 pounds The Undertaker!"

Cole-"For 22 years the Undertaker has been undefeated at Wrestlemania and has defeated the likes of Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Brock Lesnar, Kane, Batista but this opponent is something the Undertaker has never dealt with before."

When Undertaker enters the ring the Wyatt intro hits.

The camera then cuts to the Wyatt Family.

Bray-"Undertaker…We're Here."

Bray then blows out the lantern.

Then The Wyatt's intro hits again and Bray is in the ring.

Cole-"Undertaker! Bray is in the ring!"

When Undertaker turns around he is met with a huge cross body by Bray.

JBL-"We have never seen mind games played on Undertaker like that!"

Bray then lifts Undertaker up on the ropes and begins to clobber Undertaker.

Lawler-"Bray with vicious shots to Undertaker."

Bray then shoots off the ropes only to be caught with a big boot from Undertaker.

Undertaker then grabs Bray and tosses him to the outside.

Lawler-"Undertaker be careful those two monsters are out there!"

Undertaker then grabs Bray and sends him back first into the barricade and Bray just laughs at the pain.

Cole-"Is Bray laughing at the pain?"

Undertaker then decks Bray with a huge right.

Undertaker then tosses Bray back into the ring.

As Undertaker was getting onto the apron Erick Rowan grabs Undertaker and tosses him into the steel steps.

Lawler-"Ah come on ref!"

Cole-"King the ref's hands are tied it's No Holds Barred."

Rowan then tosses Undertaker into the ring.

Bray then begins to stomp onto Undertaker.

Harper then goes under the ring and grabs a trash can and slides in into the ring.

As Bray was holding the trash can Undertaker delivers a big boot to Bray's face.

Under taker then places the trash can onto Bray's face.

JBL-"What does Undertaker have in mind?"

Undertaker then shoots off the ropes and hits a leg drop onto the trash can.

Cole-"Undertaker with a huge leg drop to the trash can! Bray's face could be crushed!"

Undertaker then removed the trash can and Bray is busted open.

JBL-"Oh boy Bray Wyatt has been opened up real badly!"

Undertaker then delivered shots to the head of Bray.

Undertaker then went to the outside and to the timekeeper's area and grabs a steel chair.

Cole-"Undertaker grabbing a steel chair."

As Undertaker turned around Harper and Rowan pounced on Undertaker.

JBL-"The Wyatt Family attacking Undertaker!"

Rowan then grabs Undertaker and tosses him over the announce table.

Rowan then grabs Undertaker and sends him into Harper's wicked clothesline.

Cole-"And Luke Harper nearly took Undertaker's head off with that vicious clothesline!"

Bray recovered stands up in the ring.

Bray-"TIE HIM UP!"

Undertaker is then tossed in the ring.

Harper and Rowan then ties Undertaker up in the ropes as Bray grabbed a kendo stick.

Bray then looked at his own blood in his hand and laughed.

Bray-"YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT ME?! I AM A GOD!"

Bray then delivers a vicious shot with the kendo stick to the chest of Undertaker.

Bray-"COME ON LORD OF DARKNESS!"

Bray then delivers 6 to 8 more shots with the kendo stick to the chest of Undertaker.

JBL-"We are literally watching the systematically destruction of The Undertaker here at Wrestlemania 31."

Bray then delivered one final kendo stick shot to Undertaker's head.

Rowan and Harper then unties Taker from the ropes and Undertaker collapses to the mat.

Harper and Rowan then dragged Undertaker to Bray.

Bray-"THIS IS THE END!"

Bray then grabs Undertaker and hits Sister Abigail.

Cole-"Sister Abigail to Undertaker!"

Bray then went for the cover.

1..2…kickout!

JBL-"Undertaker kicks out!"

Bray then grabs Undertaker and attempts another Sister Abigail but Undertaker grabs Bray by the throat and hits a chokeslam.

Lawler-"Chokeslam!"

Harper and Rowan then went back to attacking Undertaker/

As Rowan held Undertaker up, Harper went for a clothesline but Undertaker ducks and Harper clothesline Rowan out of the ring.

Undertaker then shot off the ropes and boots Luke out of the ring.

Cole-"And there goes Luke Harper!"

As Rowan and Harper were getting to their feet Undertaker shot off the ropes and hits a suicide dive.

JBL-"Undertaker flying through the air taking out Rowan and Harper!"

Undertaker then began to take apart the announce table.

Lawler-"What does Undertaker have in mind?"

As Harper was getting to his feet Undertaker grabs a steel chair and smashed Harper in the head sending him over the barricade.

JBL-"That chair shot sounded like a gunshot!"

Undertaker then hits Rowan with the chair that knocks Rowan on the announce table.

Undertaker then places the chair on the face of Rowan.

Cole-"Undertaker looking to destroy the facial features of Erick Rowan!"

Undertaker then heads to the top rope.

Undertaker then leaps from the top rope and hits a flying leg drop onto the chair smashing into Rowan's face and going through the announce table.

Cole-"Undertaker with a flying leg drop destroying Erick Rowan!"

Undertaker then proceeded to crawl back into the ring where Bray was still laid out from the chokeslam.

As Undertaker crawled to Bray, Bray pops up in his typical spider stance.

Cole-"Whoa! This man is sick we need a damn exorcism for this man!"

Bray and Undertaker then get to their feet and Undertaker then decks Bray with a right hand.

Undertaker then grabs Bray and hits him with the Tombstone Piledriver.

Cole-"Tombstone! 23-0!"

1..2…..kickout!

JBL-"And Bray kicks out! Undertaker is in shock!"

Undertaker then went to the outside and grabs a trash can and sends it into the ring.

Undertaker then grabs the bottom half of the steel steps and slides it into the ring and Undertaker enters the ring.

JBL-"Undertaker must have some sick plans for Mr. Wyatt."

As Undertaker went to Bray, Bray charges at Undertaker and crashes the trash can off Undertaker's body.

Lawler-"Bray just exploding that trash can off the body of Undertaker!"

Crowd-"This Is Awesome! This is Awesome!"

Bray then went for the cover.

1..2..kickout!

Cole-"What a fight!"

Bray then throws Undertaker into the corner and begins 10 punches.

Bray-"Undertaker you will die!"

Undertaker then grabs Bray and hits The Last Ride.

Cole-"Last Ride from Undertaker!"

Undertaker then slides the steel step into the middle of the ring.

JBL-"The end is near for Bray Wyatt!"

Undertaker then heads on to the step and sets Bray up for the tombstone but Harper recovered from the chair shot enters the ring and blows a fireball into Undertaker's face.

Cole-"Oh god! Harper with that fireball off the face of Undertaker!"

Bray then grabs Undertaker and hits Sister Abigail on the steel step.

Cole-"Sister Abigail on the steel step!"

Bray then went for the pin.

1…2…3!

Cole-"The Streak is Over!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner Bray Wyatt!"

JBL-"What a No Holds Barred Match we have just witness."

Cole-"Bray Wyatt is the one in 22-1 Bray has ended Undertaker's 22 year undefeated streak here tonight at Wrestlemania 31!"

Bray then heads outside and sits in his rocking chair.

Harper and Rowan then dragged Undertaker out of the ring.

Cole-"Wait a minute what are they doing to Undertaker?"

Harper and Rowan both had steel chairs in their hands.

As Undertaker was rising up Harper and Rowan both smashes the chairs over Undertaker's head.

Cole-"Undertaker's skull may be crushed after that conchairto!"

Bray-"Undertaker tonight you will Follow The Buzzards!"

Bray then gets up and begins to walk away as Harper and Rowan dragged Undertaker along.

Cole-"Wait a minute where are they taking Undertaker?"


	3. Shawn Michaels vs The Rock

A/N-"Requested by Bent Thumb Productions.

WWF Unforgiven September 1999 Joe Louis Arena St Louis Missouri.

Back in August 1999 was the debut of Smackdown. The main event was The Rock vs. Triple H for the WWF Title with Shawn Michaels as the special guest referee. During the closing moments Shawn super kicks the Rock costing him the World Wrestling Federation title which led to this match.

The camera cuts to WWF interviewer Kevin Kelly.

Kevin-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time The Rock!"

Rock then walks onto the interview set.

Crowd-"ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!"

Kevin-"Now Rock tonight…..

Rock then puts his hand in front of Kevin's face.

Rock-"FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO ST LOUIS!"

Rock-"Now Kevin Kelly first of all you ugly hermaphrodite shut your candy ass up and listen!"

Rock-"Shawn Michaels The Heartbreak Kid The Rock hasn't forgot about what you did to him at Smackdown and yes The Rock gave a chance to win the WWF Title in the Six Pack Challenge just to get a piece of your fruity dancing candy ass here tonight at Unforgiven."

Rock-"And speaking of forgiveness The Rock hopes that you can forgive him when The Rock takes his 13 inch boot….

Lawler-"Oh No."

Rock-"shine it up real nice, Turn that sumbitch sideways and stick it straight up your candy ass!"

Rock-"IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!"

Rock then walks off the interview set.

The camera then cuts to Shawn Michaels.

Shawn-"Rock you see the reason I super kicked you was because I had to save the WWF. You as the WWF Champion would be a disgrace to every other champion because you are a B plus player."

Shawn-"Rock I am the Showstopper, The Main Event, The Icon. The A plus player I am the only Grand Slam Champion in WWF History and I will kick your teeth down your candy ass throat!"

Shawn then walks off.

The camera then cuts to the arena.

Shawn's music then blasts through the arena.

Finkel-"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from San Antonio Texas weighing in at 222 pounds "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels!"

Shawn then enters through the curtain.

JR-"Well whether you love him or you hate him you have to respect Shawn Michaels, He revolutionized the ladder match at Wrestlemania X, performed possibly Match of The Decade at Wrestlemania XII against Bret Hart in a 60 minute Ironman Match Shawn Michaels is one of the greatest in ring performers in the history of the World Wrestling Federation."

"IF YOU SMELL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!"

Rock then bursts through the curtain with nothing but focus.

Finkel-"And his opponent from Miami, Florida weighing in at 275 pounds The Rock!"

JR-"Tonight is going to be a true test for "The People's Champion" as he goes toe to toe with HBK in which will be a classic."

Rock and HBK then went face to face.

Lawler-"Oh it's going to get flat out ugly in a hurry J.R"

HBK then delivers a stinging slap across the face of the People's Champion.

Lawler-"Whoa! What a slap right across the face of The Rock!"

Rock then takes down HBK with a double leg takedown and begins to land down strikes on HBK.

JR-"And Rock infuriated by the slap landing some vicious shots to HBK."

Rock then lifts up HBK and sends him head first into the turnbuckle.

Rock then begins to land down strikes on HBK.

On the count of 4 the referee pulls back Rock from HBK.

JR-"The referee doesn't want this match to end on Disqualification."

As Rock was walking towards Michaels, HBK spits in The Rock's face.

JR-"Oh how vile can HBK get by spitting in the face of The Rock?!"

HBK quickly exits the ring as Rock chases after Michaels.

As Rock gotten closer HBK grabs Rock and sends him head first into the ring post.

JR-"And Rock's head cracking off of the ring post with a sickening thud!"

HBK then lifts Rock up and sends him back into the ring.

As Rock entered the corner HBK begun to rain down vicious shots to Rock's head.

JR-"HBK was some nasty shots to Rock's head."

The referee then pulls HBK back away from Rock.

HBK then charges back at Rock and delivers more shots to Rock's head busting him open.

JR-"Oh no Rock has been busted open for god's sake!"

Lawler-"Well JR HBK told Rock that he was the A plus player and the main eventer."

As Rock was getting to his feet using the ropes, HBK charges at Rock and clotheslines Rock to the outside.

Lawler-"And Rock crashing to the outside!"

As Rock was getting to his feet, HBK shoots off the ropes and hits a senton over the top rope and crashing onto Rock.

JR-"And Shawn Michaels sacrificing his own body and soul with that high risk maneuver!"

HBK then headed over to the Spanish Announce Table and began to disassemble it.

JR-"And HBK having some evil intentions with the Spanish Announce Table!"

When HBK turns around Rock levels HBK with a thunderous clothesline.

Lawler-"And Rock nearly takes off Shawn Michaels's head with that violent clothesline!"

With the referee at the count of 8 Rock rolls onto the apron to break the count.

Rock then grabs HBK and sends him head first into the WWF announce table.

Rock then heads up to the WWF announce table and grabs HBK by his hair.

Lawler-"Oh boy JR I have a bad feeling about this."

Rock then grabs HBK and hits a leaping Rock Bottom from the WWF announce table to the Spanish Announce Table.

JR-"Oh My God! Rock has just Rock Bottomed Shawn Michaels all the way to the depths of Hell!"

A few moments later Rock drags HBK and pushes him into the ring.

As soon as Rock enters the ring he goes for the pin.

1…2…kickout!"

JR-"How did HBK kick out?"

Lawler-"It's all about the fighting spirit of HBK."

When Rock lifts HBK up, HBK rakes the eyes of The Rock.

With Rock blinded, HBK grabs Rock and hits a body slam.

HBK then goes to the top rope and hits a huge elbow drop.

JR-"And HBK with an elbow drop right into the heart of The Rock!"

HBK then goes into the corner and begins to tune up the band.

As Rock got to his feet, HBK attempts to hit Sweet Chin Music but Rock ducks.

When HBK turns around Rock grabs HBK and attempts The Rock Bottom but HBK shoves The Rock into the referee.

JR-"Oh no The referee has been laid out!"

HBK then charged at Rock but Rock catches HBK and hits The Rock Bottom.

JR-"Rock Bottom! Rock has it!"

Rock went for the pin but the referee was out.

As Rock was checking on the referee, HBK recovered from the Rock Bottom delivers a low blow to the People's Champion.

JR-"And a low blow by Michaels!"

Michaels then grabs Rock and tosses him to the outside.

Michaels then grabs the lower part of the steel steps.

HBK then heads on top of the step and grabs Rock.

JR-"What evil intentions does HBK have in store for The Rock?"

HBK then grab Rock and hits him with a spike piledrivver on the steel step.

JR-"Oh God! HBK has piledrove The Rock right on the damn steel step!"

Lawler-"Rock's neck might've been broken!"

HBK then lifts the lifeless Rock and tosses him into the ring.

HBK then calls for another referee and WWF official Mike Choida runs out.

HBK then pins Rock.

1..2…kickout!"

JR-"And The Rock still survives!"

HBK then gets into the face of Mike and delivers Sweet Chin Music.

JR-"What the hell Michaels?!"

Michaels then begins to tune up the band.

Lawler-"HBK tuning up the band one more time."

As HBK went for Sweet Chin Music Rock catches him and hits the Rock Bottom.

JR-"Rock Bottom!"

Rock then drags HBK in the middle of the ring and takes off his elbow pad.

Lawler-"Oh no! Here comes the most electrifying move in Sports Entertainment today!"

As Rock bounces off the second ropes, HBK catches Rock with Sweet Chin Music.

JR-"Michaels hits it! Sweet Chin Music!"

Lawler-"JR Michaels said that Rock would never see it coming and he didn't!"

Michaels then crawls to Rock and makes the pin.

The first official Earl Hebner recovers and starts the count.

1….2….kickout!"

JR-"How in the hell did Rock kick out of Sweet Chin Music?!"

As HBK lifts Rock up HBK slaps Rock in the face.

JR-"Total lack of respect from HBK to The Rock."

Lawler-"Well JR this match is based off of respect and how HBK doesn't respect what The Rock has done in the WWF."

HBK-"I AM BETTER THAN YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

HBK then gives Rock another slap.

As HBK taunted Rock, Rock pops up and hits HBK with a DDT.

JR-"DDT! Rock scored with a DDT!"

As Rock went for the pin, HBK's friend Triple H comes from the crowd and grabs Rock and hits the Pedigree.

JR-"Triple H with a thunderous Pedigree to The Rock! Hebner never saw it! Damn you Triple H!"

Lawler-"Triple H is supposed to be in the Six Pack Challenge later tonight!"

HBK then covers Rock.

JR-"No! It cannot end like this!"

Earl then makes the count.

1…..2…kickout!

JR-"The Rock refusing to die! The Rock's heart is beating and by God it will not stop!"

Triple H then grabs his signature sledgehammer and enters the ring while HBK holds Rock up.

JR-"Come on Hunter Damnit enough is enough!"

As Triple H went to hit Rock, Rock ducks and Triple H hits HBK in the gut with the sledgehammer.

JR-"Triple H just hit Michaels in the gut with the sledgehammer!"

Lawler-"Triple H what have you done?!"

Rock then grabs Triple H and hits The Rock Bottom.

JR-"Rock Bottom! Rock hits Triple H with the Rock Bottom!"

When HBK turns around Rock hits HBK with a thunderous Rock Bottom.

JR-"Rock Bottom to HBK!"

Instead of going for the cover, Rock shoots off the ropes and hits The People's Elbow.

Lawler-"People's Elbow!"

Rock then went for the cover.

1…2….3!

JR-"Rock has done it!"

Finkel-"Here is your winner The Rock!"

JR-"The Rock overcame insurmountable odds and by God The Rock is standing tall here tonight at Unforgiven!"

Lawler-"No matter how many tricks HBK had up his sleeve here tonight it just wasn't enough to defeat The Rock!"

JR-"The Rock has defeated Shawn Michaels here at Unforgiven 1999!"

A/N here is the next matches for Dream Matches.

Undertaker vs. Sting requested by .Dawn.

Seth Rollins/Paige vs. Bray Wyatt/Eva Marie requested by Wolfgirl 2013.

Nikki Bella/ John Cena vs. Eve Torres/Zack Ryder requested by 2

Paige vs. Lita requested by darck ben.

IWGP's Bullet Club vs. WWE's Evolution requested by

Daniel Bryan/Brie Bella vs. Triple H/Stephanie McMahon requested by Lela.

Have a great day everyone and I'll be back ASAP.


	4. The Undertaker vs Sting

Requested by Kenn. Faith. Dawn.

WWE Wrestlemania 28 April 1st 2012 Miami, Florida.

One year ago the night after Wrestlemania 27 Sting made his WWE debut by attacking The "Phenom " of the WWE The Undertaker with his signature black bat.

Sting then challenged Undertaker to a Hell In a Cell match at Wrestlemania 28 in which Undertaker accepted only if Sting put up his legendary career in which Sting did.

The camera then cuts to Sting in a dark room holding his black bat.

Sting-"Tonight Undertaker our fates meet inside Hell In A Cell your legendary streak of 19-0 verses my legendary career tonight Undertaker I don't care if I make it out of the cell alive I want to prove that I can beat you and tonight I will show no mercy!"

Sting-"Undertaker get ready because it's Showtime!"

The camera then cuts back to the arena.

Roberts-"The following contest is the Streak vs. Career match and it to be contested inside Hell In a Cell and if Sting loses he must retire."

Sting's music then hits.

Roberts-"Introducing first from Venice Beach California weighing in at 236 pounds 'The Icon" Sting!"

JR-"Sting is one of the greatest superstars of all time he went into the WWE Hall of Fame last night and he has had one hell of a career."

Cole-"Wait a minute where's Sting?"

The camera then shoots up to the top of the arena where Sting was coming down.

Lawler-"There's Sting! It's his legendary entrance from the celling!"

Sting then lands in the ring.

The lights in the arena then go out.

Cole-"Oh boy he's here."

Roberts-"And his opponent from Death Valley weighing in at 299 pounds The Undertaker!"

Undertaker then exits the curtain.

JR-"There is the most respected figure in WWE history The Undertaker is 19-0 at Wrestlemania and tonight he meets someone who's parallel to him and that's Sting."

Undertaker then enters the ring.

Cole-"Not one yet has Sting even looked intimidated at Undertaker."

JR-"Cole neither of these men is intimidated of the other it's about who has the greater will and we are moments away from finding out."

Undertaker and Sting then go face to face.

Undertaker then looks up and the Hell In The Cell is lowering.

JR-"Here comes The Hell In A Cell!"

Once the cell lowers, Undertaker and Sting then start to trade punches.

JR-"And here we go! Undertaker vs. Sting at Wrestlemania!"

Then Undertaker begins to get the upper hand with the strikes.

Undertaker then irish whips Sting to the ropes.

Undertaker attempts to hit Sting with a boot but Sting ducks and shoots off the other ropes and catches Undertaker with a jumping clothesline.

Cole-"What a clothesline from Sting!"

Sting then pushed Undertaker in the corner and begins to hit Undertaker with shots to the chest.

Sting then heads to the another corner and charged at Undertaker but Undertaker catches Sting with a big boot.

Lawler-"And Undertaker booting Sting right in the face."

Undertaker then lifts up Sting and tosses him to the outside.

Undertaker then grabs Sting and tries to ram Sting's face into the steel but Sting elbows Undertaker in the gut.

Sting then grabs Undertaker and throws him into the steel steps.

JR-"Undertaker crashes off those steel steps!"

Sting then grabs Undertaker and tosses him into the ring.

Sting then gets onto the apron and heads to the top rope.

Once Undertaker gets to his feet Sting leaps and hits a cross body on Undertaker.

Cole-"Sting leaping from the top rope and taking out Undertaker!"

Sting then goes to the outside and goes under the ring and grabs a steel chain

Lawler-"Sting with a steel chain in hand."

When Undertaker is getting to his feet, Sting then slams the chain into the back of Undertaker.

Cole-"Sting whipping Undertaker with that steel chain!"

Sting then again strikes Undertaker in the back with the steel chain.

Sting then begins to wrap the chain around Undertaker's neck.

Sting then tosses Undertaker over the top rope and begins to hang him.

Cole-"Sting is trying to choke out Undertaker with that chain!"

Undertaker then manages to grab the chain and toss Sting over the top rope and to the outside.

Undertaker then shoots from the top rope to dive on Sting, but Sting moves out of the way and Undertaker crashes head first into the fence.

JR-"Undertaker has just crashed head first right into the steel!"

Sting then begins to rain down shots onto Undertaker whose busted open.

Lawler-"Oh no Undertaker has been busted open from that cage fence!"

Sting then hoists Undertaker up on his shoulder and throws him into the fence.

Cole-"And Sting just like a dart throwing Undertaker right back into the fence!"

Sting then grabs Undertaker and tosses him into the ring.

Sting then grabs his signature black bat and enters the ring.

When Undertaker is getting to his feet, Sting then strikes Undertaker in the back with the bat.

JR-"Sting with that bat cracking off Undertaker's back!"

Sting then charges at Undertaker but Undertaker kicks Sting in the gut and grabs the bat.

Undertaker then delivers a sickening shot to the head of Sting with the bat.

JR-"Undertaker with that bat cracking off the head of Sting!"

Undertaker then hits Sting again with the bat knocking Sting out of the ring.

The camera then shows that Sting is also busted open.

Cole-"And now it's Sting shedding blood thanks to the Undertaker."

Undertaker then goes under the ring and grabs a black bag.

Lawler-"What does Undertaker have in that bag?"

Undertaker then goes into the ring and pours out the bag which contains thumbtacks.

JR-"Uh-Oh Thumbtacks!"

As Sting was getting onto the apron, Undertaker then grabs Sting by the throat and lifts him up from over the top rope and chokeslams him onto the thumbtacks.

Cole-"Oh God! Undertaker has just chokeslammed Sting right into those thumbtacks!"

Undertaker then went for the cover.

1…2…kickout!

Lawler-"How did Sting kick out?!"

Undertaker then grabs Sting and tosses him to the outside.

As Undertaker was on the apron Sting grabs his bat and smashes it right on Undertaker's leg.

Sting then grabs Undertaker and tosses him into the cell fence.

Sting then sets up the steel steps in front of Undertaker.

Lawler-"What does Sting have in mind?"

Sting then jumps on the steel steps and leaps and hit the Stinger Splash on Undertaker breaking the cell fence.

JR-"Sting splashed on Undertaker which caused the cell wall to come down!"

Crowd-"THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

Once Sting gets to his feet he begins to scale up the Hell In a Cell.

Cole-"Oh God! Sting is climbing up the cell!"

Undertaker then begins to climb after Sting.

JR-"Undertaker is climbing after Sting! Bad memories of what Undertaker had done to people on top of Hell In A Cell!"

One Sting gets to the top he begins to hammer away at Undertaker who's still climbing.

JR-"This is a dangerous position for Undertaker right now!"

As Sting is hammering away at Undertaker, Sting then shoves Undertaker from the cell wall and sends Undertaker crashing through the announce table.

JR-"Good God Almighty Undertaker has to be broken in half!"

Once Sting had climbed down he drags the barely conscious Undertaker back into the ring.

Once in the ring Sting hoists Undertaker up on his shoulders and hits Undertaker with the Tombstone Piledriver.

Lawler-"Sting has just planted Undertaker with the Tombstone Piledriver! He's going to beat Undertaker with his own move!"

Sting went for the pin.

1..2…. kickout!"

JR-"Sting almost defeated Undertaker with his own move!"

Sting then went to the outside and grabbed the steel step and slides it into the ring.

Lawler-"What evil intentions does Sting have for Undertaker with that steel step?"

As Undertaker was in the corner Sting had wrapped a steel chain around his fist and heads up to the second rope and began to hit Undertaker in the head with the chain.

JR-"Sting with vicious shots to the head with that steel chain!"

Undertaker then grabs Sting and hits the Last Ride.

Cole-"Last Ride! The end is near!"

Undertaker then headed on top of the steel step and hoisted Sting on his shoulder but Sting slips out of it and grabs Undertaker and hits The Scorpion Death Drop on the steel step.

JR-"Sting with the Scorpion Death Drop to Undertaker right on the steel step! For the love of god!"

Sting then went for the pin.

1…2….kickout!

Cole-"And The Undertaker kicks out!"

Sting then grabs Undertaker legs to apply the Scorpion Death Lock but Undertaker uses his leg strength to shove Sting into the corner.

As Sting charged at Undertaker, Undertaker catches Sting and hits the Tombstone Piledriver.

JR-"Tombstone Piledriver! 20-0!"

1..2…. kickout!

JR-"How in the hell did Sting kick out of the Tombstone Piledriver?!"

Undertaker then goes to the outside and grabs a steel chair.

Lawler-"How much more brutal this match could get?"

As Undertaker sets up the chair Sting once again takes out Undertaker's leg with the bat.

Sting then positions Undertaker's head above the chair and hit the Scorpion Death Drop sending Undertaker's head crashing through the steel chair.

Cole-"Sting with a Scorpion Death Drop sending Undertaker's head into that metal chair!"

Sting then goes for the pin.

1..2….kickout!

JR-"Undertaker refusing to die here at Wrestlemania 28!"

Sting then goes under the ring and grabs a barbed wire steel chair.

JR-"Oh my god! That's a steel chair wrapped in barbed wire for the love of god!"

As Undertaker was getting to his feet Sting hits Undertaker's back with the barbed wire chair.

Cole-"Oh God!"

Undertaker then falls to the mat.

Sting-"STAY DOWN!"

As Undertaker was pushing himself up Sting then delivers another violent shot to Undertaker's back with the barbed wire chair.

JR-"Undertaker please stay down."

As Undertaker got to his knees Sting gets right in Undertaker's face.

Sting-"TONIGHT YOU WILL REST IN PEACE!"

As Sting raised the chair in the air Undertaker quickly grabs Sting's bat and strikes Sting in the gut.

Lawler-"Undertaker on pure desperation using the bat to avoid getting struck with the barbed wire chair."

As Sting held his gut in pain Undertaker grabs the barbed wire chair.

JR-"Undertaker don't do it enough is enough!"

As Sting turned around he saw Undertaker with the barbed wire chair in hand.

Sting-"YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO HIT ME WITH THAT CHAIR UNDERTAKER YOU"RE WEAK!"

Undertaker then strikes Sting in the face with the barbed wire chair.

JR-"Undertaker just hit Sting right in the face with the barbed wire chair for the love of god!"

Undertaker then drags Sting onto the steel step.

Undertaker then lifts Sting's head up and does his signature throat slit.

Lawler-"The End is Near."

Undertaker then hoists Sting onto his shoulder and then hits the Tombstone Piledriver on the steel step.

JR-"Tombstone Piledriver on the steel step!"

Undertaker then went for the pin.

1…2…3!

JR-"Undertaker is 20-0 at Wrestlemania! The Icon Sting's career is over!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner The Undertaker!"

Cole-"This was a war waged tonight inside Hell In a Cell, Sting wanted no mercy and Undertaker spared none."

As Undertaker got to his feet he helps Sting up to his.

Lawler-"We truly saw the End of an Era tonight between Undertaker and Sting here at Wrestlemania 28."

As Undertaker and Sting made their way out of the ring and up the ramp, the fans showed their respect by giving a standing ovation.

Cole-"The fans here in Miami giving their respect and appreciation for the epic match they saw between two of the absolute best in wrestling history."

As Undertaker and Sting stared at the 75,000 people in Sun Life Stadium Sting then raises Undertaker's arm high in the air.

JR-"On April 1st 2012 we saw an epic war between The Undertaker and Sting that ended an era and a career at Wrestlemania 28."


	5. Double Requested

A/N for this chapter I decided to do two requests for Dream Matches by Wolfgirl2013 and .2 so let's get started.

Requested by Wolfgirl2013

WWE Monday Night Raw September 22nd 2014 Detroit, Michigan.

It was only three months after Seth Rollins double cross to The Shield and ever since Seth Rollins has been disrespected by Triple H and Stephanie McMahon.

And when Seth thought it was going to get better it only gotten worse as The Authority put him along with current Divas Champion Paige against Bray Wyatt and Eva Marie.

Roberts-"The following contest is a Mixed Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall."

Seth Rollins' music hits first.

Roberts-"Introducing first from Davenport, Iowa weighing in at 210 pounds Seth Rollins!"

Rollins quickly enters the ring and snatches the mic away from Roberts.

Rollins-"This is crap! I should be in the main event not being in freaking mixed tag matches for no damn reasons!"

Crowd-"You Suck! You Suck! You Suck!"

Cole-"This crowd isn't too shy about sharing their feelings towards Seth Rollins."

Rollins-"I was the first ever NXT Champion I was a part of the most dominant faction in WWE history the Shield!"

Rollins-"So tonight I'm going to send a message straight to the Authority that you don't toy with Seth Rollins!"

Seth then tosses the microphone back to Roberts.

Paige music then hits.

Paige then enters through the curtain.

Roberts-"And his partner from Norwegian England she is the Divas Champion Paige!"

Cole-"The night after Wrestlemania 30 Paige defeated AJ Lee to win the Divas Championship and since then she's been on a 5 months reign."

Paige then takes the microphone away from Roberts.

Paige-"You know what Seth you're right because I am sick of wrestling these fake plastic model, hell NXT was more of a competition to me than any of these sluts will be!"

Then the Wyatt intro pops up.

Bray-"Detroit We're….Here!"

Bray then blows out the lantern.

Bray then enters with the lantern in the darkness and a huge group of cellphone lights.

JBL-"This movement is really growing for Bray Wyatt."

As Bray walked closer to the ring he was interrupted by the music of Eva Marie.

Roberts-"And his partner Eva Marie."

As Eva Marie carefully gets closer to Bray Wyatt at ringside, both Rollins and Paige shoots from the other side of the ring and both hit suicide dives on Bray and Eva.

JBL-"Rollins and Paige taken out Bray and Eva!"

Paige then grabs Eva and slams her face first into the steel steps.

Lawler-"Paige looking to disfigured the facial features of Eva Marie."

Paige then grabs Eva by the hair and slams her into the barricade.

Meanwhile Rollins and Bray were brawling on the outside.

As Bray irish whips Rollins, Rollins leaps on the steel steps and moonsaults on Bray.

Lawler-"What a moonsault from Rollins!"

Paige then tosses Eva Marie into the ring.

As Eva was crawling to the other side of the ring Paige hits a low kick to the gut of Eva.

Paige then grabs Eva by the hair and starts to repeatedly drive her knees right into Eva's face.

As Paige shot off the ropes, Eva catches Paige and slams her with a power slam.

As Eva backed into the corner, Bray tags himself into the match.

Cole-"Looks like there are some communication problems between Bray Wyatt and Eva Marie."

As Bray got closer to Paige, Seth leaps from the top rope and catches Bray with a knee to the head.

Rollins then lifts Bray up and irish whips him off the ropes and catches Bray with a spinning heel kick.

Rollins then leaped to the top rope.

As Rollins jumped for a high cross body Bray splashes himself into Rollins.

As Bray went into his corner to do his signature pose, Eva then tags herself back into the match.

As Eva charged towards Paige, Paige swings around Eva and hits The Paige Shocker.

JBL-"Paige Shocker!"

Paige then sets Eva up and applies the P.T.O and Eva quickly taps out while Bray watches.

Roberts-"Here are your winners Seth Rollins and The Divas Champion Paige."

As Seth and Paige walked to the back, Bray then grabs Eva and hits her with Sister Abigail.

Cole-"Sister Abigail to Eva Marie!"

Bray-"YOU FOOL!"

Requested by .2

WWE Elimination Chamber February 2012.

It was 2 months before WrestleMania 28 where John Cena would battle The Rock and it looked like John wouldn't even make it to WrestleMania.

Back in January John had been feuding with Kane and 6 days before the Rumble Cena accidently kissed Eve Torres, Zack's girlfriend after saving her from almost being kidnapped by Kane.

Then at The Royal Rumble during the Cena/Kane match Zack and Eve then turn on Cena and helped Kane defeat Cena at Royal Rumble.

Then the next night Zack and Eve challenged Cena to a Mixed Tag Match at Elimination Chamber and since Cena barely knew any Divas it looked like it was going to be a 2 on 1 mixed Handicap match at Elimination Chamber until Nikki Bella stepped up to be Cena's partner setting up this match.

The camera cuts to WWE interviewer Renee Young.

Renee-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time Zack Ryder and Eve Torres."

Zack then strolled into the interview with Eve around his arm.

Renee-"Now guys tonight….

Zack-"Whoa Whoa Whoa toots you think that is the proper way to introducing the most hottest couple in WWE history you know what give me this mic and go back to the street corner."

Eve then delivered a powerful slap to Renee.

Eve-"Slut, anyway speaking of sluts it looks like the damn whore-bag herself Nikki Bella decided to step up and be Cena's partner tonight and…

Crowd-"Hoeski! Hoeski! Hoeski!"

Eve-"You are right, Nikki Bella is a Hoeski and tonight Cena and Nikki will fall at the feet of greatness which is of course Eve Torres and Zack Ryder."

Zack-"Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it Bro."

Zack and Eve then walks off the interview set.

The camera then cuts back to the arena.

Roberts-"The following contest is a Mixed Tag Team Match."

"WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT!"

Zack and Eve then entered the arena with cockiness and arrogance.

Roberts-"Introducing first Zack Ryder and Eve Torres!"

Lawler-"This whole situation started a month ago where Zack and Eve turned on John Cena and helped Kane defeated Cena at Royal Rumble."

Cole-"Hey don't forget Cena kissed Eve right in front of Zack."

Lawler-"It was Eve who kissed Cena right after Cena saved Eve from Kane almost kidnapping her."

"YOU CAN LOOK BUT YOU CAN"T TOUCH!"

Nikki Bella then comes through the curtain.

Roberts-"And their opponents first from Scottsdale, Arizona Nikki Bella!"

Lawler-"Last Monday Nikki Bella decided to include herself for this Mixed Tag Match here tonight."

Cole-"I don't know what for, Nikki Bella has no business involving herself in this feud it's pointless and stupid on Nikki's part."

Lawler-"Maybe it's about doing the right thing Cole."

"THE TIME IS NOW!"

Then the last puzzle to the piece John Cena makes his way through the curtain to a mixed reaction.

Roberts-"And her partner from West Newbury Massachusetts, weighing in at 251 pounds John Cena!"

Cena along with Nikki charged to the ring.

Cole-"There is no one in the WWE that generates the emotion out of the WWE Universe like John Cena!"

Before the match starts Zack grabs the microphone from Roberts and walks up to Nikki.

Zack-"Look here just get out of this ring right now this is none of your business do you understand me you…

Before Zack could finish, Nikki delivers a thunderous slap to the face of Zack Ryder.

Lawler-"What a slap from Nikki!"

Cole-"What?!" You don't disrespect the Long Island Iced Z like that!"

Zack-"Are you kidding me?!"

Eve then charges and Nikki and the match has officially started.

Eve then lifts Nikki up and shoots her off the ropes and delivers a high knee right into Nikki's stomach.

Eve then hoists Nikki up and hits a snap suplex.

Cole-"And a snap suplex from Eve."

Eve then lifts Nikki up and irish whips and attempted to hit a clothesline but Nikki ducks and catches Eve with a dropkick.

Nikki then grabs Eve and hits a scoop slam.

As Nikki headed to the top rope, Eve distracted the referee and Zack shoves Nikki from the top rope and to the mat.

Lawler-"What kind of a man attacks a defenseless woman?"

As Cena went towards Zack, The referee heads outside and hold off Cena and while that's happening Eve was choking Nikki using the ring rope.

Eve then tosses Nikki into the corner and charges at her to hit a splash but Nikki uses the ropes to double boot Eve in the gut in midair.

Lawler-"What a counter by Nikki!"

As Eve got to her feet, Nikki grabs Eve and hits the Bella Buster.

As Nikki got the pin, Zack enters the ring and drags Nikki off of Eve.

As Nikki got to her feet Eve rolls up Nikki.

1..2…kickout!

As Eve got to her feet, she nails Nikki with a big boot.

Eve then drags Nikki back to the corner and tags in Zack who gets in Nikki's face.

Zack-"I told you this was none of your business now leave you whore!"

Nikki responds with a low blow right into Zack's lower regions.

Cole-"Referee do your job! That's a disqualification!"

As Zack turned around he is leveled with a huge clothesline from Cena.

Cena then drags Zack to the middle of the ring and hits a modified power slam.

As Eve charged to Cena Nikki catches Eve with a spinebuster.

Cena and Nikki then deliver 2 5 Knuckle Shuffles to Eve and Zack.

Lawler-"Cena and Nikki with 2 5 Knuckle Shuffles to Zack and Eve!"

As Zack got to his feet, Cena attempts to AA Zack but Zack falls off and shoves Cena right into Nikki.

As Cena turns around Zack hits Cena with the Rough Ryder.

Cole-"Rough Ryder!, Yeah come on Zack!

Zack then went for the pin.

1..2….kickout!

Lawler-"And Cena survives!"

As Zack held Cena up, Eve delivers multiple slaps to Cena.

Lawler-"Cena's now being humiliated by Zack and Eve!"

As Eve raises her hand for another slap, Nikki hoists Eve up and hits the Rack Attack.

Lawler-"Rack Attack by Nikki!"

Cena then is able to escape Zack's grip and hoist him up and hits the Attitude Adjustment.

Lawler-"Attitude Adjustment by Cena!"

Cena went for the pin.

1….2…3!

Lawler-"Cena and Nikki win!"

Roberts-"Here is your winners Nikki Bella and John Cena!"

Lawler-"John Cena and Nikki Bella are victorious here at Elimination Chamber!"

Cena and Nikki celebrated in the ring to close out Elimination Chamber.


	6. Paige vs Lita

Requested by darck ben.

WWE WrestleMania 31 March 29th 2015 California.

It was almost a year that Paige had held the Divas Championship. It was the night after WrestleMania XXX where Paige debuted on Raw defeating AJ Lee to capture the Divas Championship and the Era of Paige began.

Then the night after Elimination Chamber Paige bragged about being the greatest champion in WWE history and denounced the Divas Title and brought back the WWE Woman's Championship and claimed to be the greatest Women's Champion to ever lived until the Anti-Diva Lita returned to WWE.

Lita then challenged Paige's claim by challenging her to a match at WrestleMania 31 for the Women's Title.

Paige at first declined the challenge calling Lita an old slut who didn't have it anymore in which Lita retaliated with a Twist of Fate.

Then the next week on Raw, Paige attacked Lita from behind and laid her out with the Women's Title belt off the skull and accepted the challenge but then wanted it to be a TLC Match which led to this match.

The camera cuts to WWE interviewer Byron Saxton.

Saxton-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time she is the WWE Women's Champion Paige!"

Paige then walks to the interview area.

Saxton-"Now Paige tonight you and Lita will make history as you two are the first women to compete in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match and at WrestleMania nonetheless so how are you feeling Paige?"

Paige-"Well Saxton I am a history maker I was the first Female pro wrestler to hold the WWE Divas and the NXT Women's Titles at the same time, I was the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time and Bryon do you know the difference between Lita and I?"

Bryon-"Well…

Paige-"For the love of god don't answer that. The difference is that while she is a poser, I am the real damn thing. She claims to be Anti-Diva well you're looking at the true definition of Anti-Diva right here."

Paige-"Lita while you are a "Diva" I am a goddamn female professional wrestler while you were here trying to sleep your way to the top I was training to be a wrestler and I will be damned if I let some washed up skank like you take this title away from me so Lita prepare to get your Paige shocked right now!"

Paige then storms off the interview set.

The camera then cuts back to the arena.

Roberts-"The following contest is a Tables, Ladders and Chairs Match and it is for the WWE Women's Championship!"

"F*CK YOUR RULES MAN!"

Lita enters the arena with a standing ovation.

Roberts-"Introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina Lita!"

Cole-"Lita has made an incredible career here in WWE can she win her fourth Women's Title her at WrestleMania?"

Roberts-"And her opponent from Norwegian, England she is the WWE Women's Champion Paige!"

Lawler-"I have to admit Paige has been an incredible champion for nearly a year but lately her attitude has seemed to change."

Paige had yet to enter through the curtain.

JBL-"Where's Paige?"

As Lita waited in the middle of the ring for Paige, Paige enters the ring with a steel chair and cracks it over Lita's back.

Cole-"Paige with a steel chair thundering off the spine of Lita!"

As Lita tried to get up, Paige once again smashed the chair over Lita's back.

Then Paige delivered a vicious chair shot to Lita's knee.

Lawler-"And now Paige is targeting the knee of Lita."

Paige then delivers one last shot to Lita's knee before tossing the chair to the outside.

Paige then grabs Lita's legs and dragged her to the ring post.

Cole-"This doesn't look pretty good for Lita."

Paige then applies a Figure 4 leg lock with Lita's legs wrapped around the ring post.

JBL-"A Figure Four right on the ring post!"

Paige then releases the Figure Four and enters the ring.

As Lita used the ropes to try and stand Paige charged and hits a low dropkick to Lita's leg.

JBL-"Paige is systematically destroying the knee of Lita!"

Paige then grabs Lita and sets her up on the turnbuckle.

As Paige attempted a suplex, Lita was able to shove Paige from the top rope and to the mat.

Cole-"This could be the opening that Lita has been waiting for."

As Lita tried to position herself on the top rope, Paige leaps to the ropes and grabs Lita's head and DDT's her straight into the mat.

Lawler-"Paige with a DDT to Lita from the second rope all the way to the mat."

Cole-"Paige could've broken Lita's neck with that!"

Paige then exits the ring and quickly grabs a ladder and slides it in.

As Paige sets up the ladder she begins to climb it.

Lita then makes it over to the ladder and shoves it but Paige's feet catches the ropes.

As Lita charged towards Paige, Paige leaps from the ropes and catches Lita with a Hurricanrana.

Paige then grabs the ladder and sets it in the corner.

Paige then irish whips Lita but Lita reverses it and sends Paige crashing into the ladder.

Cole-"Paige crashing off of the ladder!"

As Paige was stunned, Lita grabs Paige and hits the Twist of Fate.

JBL-"Twist of Fate!"

Lita then goes to the outside and goes under the ring and grabs a table.

Lawler-"It was only a matter of time before a table was introduced."

Lita then went around to the front of the ring and sets up the table.

Lita then heads under the ring and grabs a 2nd table and sets it up beside the 1st table.

As Lita headed back into the ring, Paige sends the ladder right into Lita's head sending her back to the outside.

Cole-"Paige crashing that ladder right into Lita's head."

Paige then sets the ladder up facing the ropes.

Paige then went to the outside and positioned Lita on the table.

Paige then enters back into the ring and begins to climb the ladder.

As Paige was almost at the top, Lita get up and begins to climb the other side of the ladder.

Lita then delivers multiple shot to Paige's head.

Lita then hooks Paige and superplex her from the ladder through the two tables.

Cole-"Oh My God!"

JBL-"Lita with a King-Sized superplex to Paige from the ladder through two tables!"

Crowd-"Holy Sh*t! Holy Sh*t!"

After a while Lita was the first one to move and entered the ring.

Lita then grabs the ladder and begins to climb it.

As Lita got closer to the title Paige enters the ring with a ladder and smashes it right into the leg of Lita.

Paige then sets up the 2nd ladder beside the first one and began to climb it.

As Lita was still climbing higher Paige slams Lita's head onto the rum of the ladder.

Paige then grabs Lita and hits the Paige Turner from the ladder and to the mat.

Cole-"Paige Turner from the ladder and to the mat!"

Lita then falls from the ring and to the outside.

Paige then went to the outside and grabbed another table and slides it into the ring.

Paige then sets the table up in front of the two ladders.

As Paige was about to climb the ladder, she sees Lita using the ropes to stand up on the outside.

As Paige grabs Lita, Lita smashes a steel chair off the head of Paige.

Cole-"Lita with a steel chair right off the skull of Paige!"

Lita then drags the barely conscious Paige out of the ring and throws her into the barricade.

Lita then looks under the ring and grabs a 20 foot ladder and sets it up between the apron and the barricade.

Lawler-"What intentions does Lita have in mind for Paige?"

Lita then grabs a chair and smashes it off of Paige's head which knocks her onto the ladder.

Lita then heads into the ring and grabs one of the ladder and drags it near the ropes.

Lita then scales the ladder to the top and leaps off and crashes into Paige and through the ladder.

Crowd-"This is Awesome! This is Awesome!"

Lawler-"Lita leaping from 16 feet above the ring and crashing right into Paige smashing the ladder!"

Lita then crawls into the ring and begins to climb the ladder.

As Lita got closer to the title, Paige enters the ring and smashes a chair right off the back of Lita's head.

Paige then shoves Lita and Lita crashes upside down through the table.

Cole-"Lita crashing right through the table!"

Paige then climbs the ladder and takes down the Women's Title.

Cole-"And Paige retains the Women's Championship!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner and STILL WWE Women's Champion Paige!"

Cole-"Paige retains the Women's Title against a tough opponent in Lita but will either of these two ever be the same after this TLC Match?"

Paige then raises the Women's Title high in the air while still on the ladder.


	7. Evolution vs The Bullet Club

Requested by

ROH Best In The World July 2014 Chicago Illinois.

At Money In The Bank during the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Ladder Match The IWGP Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles and The IWGP Tag Team Champions Doc Gallows and "Machine Gun" Karl Anderson known as The Bullet Club invaded the WWE by attacking all eight competitors in the Ladder Match and took the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Title Belts to end Money In The Bank.

To stop a potential IWGP or ROH invasion upon the WWE The Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment Vince McMahon attempted to negotiate a deal with the Bullet Club for the title belts but in return got a brutal beating from The Bullet Club.

With Batista quitting Triple H then decided to reform Evolution 2.0 with Randy Orton and Seth Rollins to challenge Styles, Anderson and Gallows.

If Evolution won then the WWE World Heavyweight Championship would be returned to the WWE but if The Bullet Club won then The Bullet Club would gain 100% ownership of WWE.

The Bullet Club accepted but in case of something screwy happening at a WWE Pay Per View, The Club decided that The match would take place at Ring of Honor's Best In The World iPPV in July and also the match would be a No Holds Barred Elimination Match and this led to the match.

The camera cut backstage to the locker room of The Bullet Club.

Interviewer-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guests at this time AJ Styles, Karl Anderson and DOC Gallows The Bullet Club."

The Bullet Club members Styles and DOC then appeared on camera.

Interviewer-"Now guys tonight…

Gallows-"First of all I think you should just shut your shitty mouth up and listen very carefully Evolution you talk about you need to adapt or you perish you see with you two you look like a bunch of sad old fucks and Tyler I mean Seth Rollins you're nothing more but a damn traitor to Ring Of Honor and you went to the big leagues to kiss the asses of The politicians of the WWE so tonight we're going to show you what happens to traitors."

Styles-"And tonight we're doing professional wrestling a favor and that's to take over the WWE and destroy Evolution once and for all."

Anderson then enters the camera with the WWE World Title Belts.

Anderson-"This is what this whole story is about these titles so Evolution tonight The Bullet Club will rewrite 50 years of bullshit! Tonight The Bullet Club takes over the WWE!"

All-"BULLET CLUB!"

The camera then cuts to Triple H, Seth Rollins and Randy Orton of Evolution 2.0.

Triple H-"Styles, Anderson and Gallows tonight it will be you three that will perish and trust us we don't care if we're fighting on the grandest stage World Wrestling Entertainment or this shitty $25 bingo hall in Chicago."

Crowd-"You Suck! You Suck! You Suck!"

Orton-"Oh we suck well guess what all of your mothers and damn wives taught us last night."

Rollins-"And tonight ….

Triple H then interrupted Seth.

Triple H-"Tonight Evolution ends The Bullet Club."

Evolution then walks away.

The camera cuts back into the arena.

Ring Announcer-"The following contest is a No Holds Barred Elimination Match the rules are is that the match starts with two members of Evolution and The Bullet Club and every 5 minutes another member from either Evolution or Bullet Club would enter the match until all 6 competitors have entered the ring and elimination can occur by pinfall or submission anywhere in the arena."

The first member of The Bullet Club AJ Styles enters.

Ring Announcer-"Introducing first representing the Bullet Club from Gainesville Georgia weighing in at 222 pounds he is the ROH Heavyweight Champion AJ Styles!"

Crowd-"AJ! AJ! AJ!"

McGuiness-"Now I can tell you one thing this will be a hostile territory for Evolution here tonight."

Styles waited in the ring as the first member of Evolution enters.

"I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD!"

Ring Announcer-"And his opponent representing Evolution from St. Louis Missouri weighing in at 245 pounds he is the "Apex Predator" Randy Orton!"

Orton then enters the ring.

Crowd-"Fuck You Orton, Fuck You Orton!"

As Orton charged for Styles, AJ ducks and delivers a slap to Orton's face.

McGuiness-"Styles is trying to get into the head of Orton trying to psych him out."

Orton then charges at Styles taking him down and begins to delivers shots at Styles' head.

As Orton lifts AJ up, Orton irish whip Styles off the ropes and attempts to hit a clothesline but Styles jumps across Orton's back and into a crucifix pin.

1..2.. kickout!

As Orton was getting up, AJ delivers a kick on Orton's chest.

AJ then begins to deliver some serious forearms to Orton on the ropes.

With Orton stunned, AJ then charges at Orton but Orton back drops Styles but Styles grabs the ropes and stay on the apron.

Orton quickly took advantage to grabs Styles and hits a Hangman's DDT.

As Orton was getting to his feet, the timer was at 12 seconds.

McGuiness-"The timer is running out and Orton's facing a 2 on 1 disadvantage."

As Styles was on the apron, Orton charges and knocks Styles off the apron sending him crashing onto the guard rail.

Then the timer ran out and Bullet Club member "Machine Gun" Karl Anderson entered.

Ring Announcer-"Introducing next from the Bullet Club "Machine Gun" Karl Anderson."

Anderson hits the ring and him and Orton start going to blows.

McGuiness-"Anderson and Orton going toe to toe in the ring."

As Orton was getting the advantage he shoots off the ropes but Styles hits Orton in the back with a Kendo Stick.

McGuiness-"Styles with that kendo stick right off the back of Orton!"

Styles then enters the ring and begins to cane Orton with the kendo stick.

Anderson then goes to the outside and looks under the ring and grabs a trash can.

As Orton was getting to his feet, Karl explodes the trash can off Orton's head.

McGuiness-"How can Orton survive this two on one onslaught?"

As Orton was trying to get to his feet Styles once again cracks Orton's back with the kendo stick.

Anderson then went to the outside and sent up a table at ringside.

McGuiness-"What does Karl Anderson have in mind for "The Viper"?"

Styles then hoists Orton up in a suplex position and drops him on the top rope.

Styles and Anderson then go onto the apron.

Styles and Anderson then hoists Orton up and double spinebuster him through the table.

McGuiness-"A Double Spinebuster through the table!"

As Anderson was about to go to cover Orton the timer ran out.

"IT"S ALL ABOUT THE GAME!"

Triple H storms out of the curtain.

Ring Announcer-"Introducing next representing Evolution he is the Chief Operating Officer of WWE "The Game" Triple H!"

McGuiness-"Here comes The King of Kings!"

As Triple H entered the ring, Anderson charges at Triple H only to be tossed out of the ring.

Styles springboards off the ropes but Triple H catches him and hits a huge spinebuster.

McGuiness-"What a spinebuster!"

Triple H then grabs Styles and attempts to hit a Pedigree but Anderson charges and nails Triple H with a huge clothesline.

Karl then shoots Triple H off the ropes and hits a huge power slam.

AJ then heads outside and goes under the ring and grabs a sledgehammer.

McGuiness-"Hang on I may be an ROH announcer but I think this is a little too far."

AJ then enters the ring with the hammer.

As AJ was about to hit Triple H, Orton charges at AJ and hits the RKO.

McGuiness-"RKO! Orton hits the RKO!"

Anderson then grabs the sledgehammer and hits Orton in the head.

McGuiness-"Anderson with the sledgehammer right off the skull of Orton!"

Anderson then went for the cover.

1..2…3!

McGuiness-"And Orton has been eliminated!"

As Anderson turned around Triple H grabs Karl and hits the Pedigree.

McGuiness-"Pedigree!"

As Triple H crawled towards Anderson, the timer runs out.

Ring Announcer-"And the final member of The Bullet Club DOC Gallows."

DOC then charges at the ring and begins to attack Triple H.

McGuiness-"Now Triple H is facing a 3 on 1 advantage!"

DOC then hoists Triple H up and shoots him off the ropes and hits a big boot.

With all three members of The Bullet Club up, All began to stomp on "The Game."

Crowd-"Bullet Club! Bullet Club Bullet Club!"

Anderson then heads to the outside and grabs a steel chair.

With DOC and Styles holding Triple H up, Anderson smashes the chair off the head of Triple H.

McGuiness-"The chair thundering off the skull of Triple H!"

DOC then begin nail Triple H over and over who's busted open.

McGuiness-"Triple H has been deeply cut on his head thanks to that steel chair!"

Styles then heads to the outside and grabs a black bag.

With Triple H bleeding at the edge of the ring, The Bullet Club started to taunt.

Styles then pours the bag out and it's revealed to be thumbtacks.

McGuiness-"Oh No! it's thousands and thousands of thumbtacks!"

As DOC went towards Triple H, Triple H smashes the sledgehammer right into the jaw of DOC.

Styles charged at HHH but also gets a sledgehammer shot.

Anderson then clobbers Triple H.

Anderson then hoists Triple H up for a power slam but as Anderson charged for the thumbtacks Triple H slips out and turns Anderson around and Pedigrees him onto the thumbtacks.

McGuiness-"Pedigree on the thumbtacks!"

Triple H then went for the cover.

1..2..3.!

McGuiness-"Anderson has been eliminated!"

Recovered from the sledgehammer shots, Styles and DOC went towards Triple H but then the timer hits.

Ring Announcer-"And the final member for Evolution Seth Rollins!"

Rollins charged towards the ring with a steel chair.

Styles and DOC were on one side of the ring while Triple H and Seth Rollins were on the other side.

As Triple H walked forward, Rollins then smashes the chair off Triple H's back.

McGuiness-"What?!" "Seth Rollins has just turned on Triple H!"

As Triple H tries to get to his feet, Rollins once again smashes the steel chair off of Triple H's back.

Rollins then places the chair under Triple H's head.

As Triple H once again tries to get to his feet, Rollins shoots off the ropes and hits the Curve Stomp to Triple H on the steel chair.

McGuiness-"Curve Stomp on the steel chair!"

DOC then turns over Triple H and goes for the pin.

1….2…..3!

Ring Announcer-"Here are your winners DOC Gallows, AJ Styles and "Machine Gun" Karl Anderson The Bullet Club"

McGuiness-"Oh My God! The Bullet Club now has 100% ownership of the World Wrestling Entertainment."

Styles then grabs a microphone.

AJ-"Ladies and Gentlemen we present the newest member of The Bullet Club once again Seth Rollins!"

Rollins-"Bullet Club!"


	8. Daniel Bryan Brie Bella vs HHH Stephanie

Requested by Lela.

WWE SummerSlam August 17th 2014

The night after Battleground Daniel Bryan made his triumphant return to the WWE after a neck injury which caused him to vacate the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

On Daniel's first night he took on the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion John Cena. As Daniel almost won the title Triple H attacked Bryan and laid him out with a Pedigree.

The week after that Vince McMahon also made his return to WWE and hired back Brie Bella and also made a mixed tag match between Daniel Bryan and his wife Brie Bella against Triple H and his wife Stephanie.

If Bryan and Brie won then The Authority would be finished in WWE but if Triple H and Stephanie won then both Daniel and Brie would be fired from WWE which led to this match.

The camera then cuts to Triple H and his wife Stephanie.

Triple H-"Well Steph I guess this is where our little story ends. Where it all began 1 year ago Daniel when I pedigreed your ass straight to Hell and screwed you out of your WWE Championship."

Stephanie-"That's right sweetie. Tonight Daniel your little fairy tale won't have a happy ending because once we beat you and your sad pathetic of a whore you call a wife we The Authority will send you packing and running back to Aberdeen."

Triple H-"You see because in this business just like in life you have to adapt or you perish and it looks like tonight for Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella they will perish!"

The camera then cuts back to the Staples Center.

Roberts-"The following contest is a Mixed Tag Team match and it is scheduled for one fall."

"TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!"

Triple H and Stephanie then entered through the curtain.

Roberts-"Introducing first he is the Chief Operating Officer of WWE Triple H and his partner she is the Principle Owner of WWE Stephanie McMahon The Authority!"

Cole-"Tonight the story of Daniel Bryan vs. The Authority ends tonight where it all started a year ago at Summerslam 2013 where Triple H screwed Daniel Bryan out of the WWE Championship."

"YOU CAN"T LOOK BUT YOU CAN"T TOUCH!"

Roberts-"Introducing their opponents first from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie Bella!"

Cole-"There is the wife of Daniel Bryan who was really brought into this whole story back in June at Payback where she quitted and slap Stephanie right in the face."

JBL-"That's was flat out disrespectful on the part of Brie."

Crowd-"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Lawler-'The Yes Movement is in full effect here tonight at Summerslam."

Roberts-"And her tag team partner from Aberdeen, Washington weighing in at 215 pounds Daniel Bryan!"

Lawler-"The Beard is Here!"

Bryan and Brie then charged to the ring but Triple H and Stephanie exit.

As Triple H and Stephanie talked strategy, in the ring Daniel shoots off the ropes and catches Triple H with a suicide dive.

Cole-"What a suicide dive from Bryan!"

Bryan then grabs Triple H and sends him head first into the announce table.

Bryan then tosses Triple H in the ring to begin the match.

As Triple H was getting to his feet, Bryan hits Triple H with an explosive clothesline.

Bryan then tosses Triple H into the corner and began a series of kicks.

JBL-"Bryan is on a roll quickly into this match!"

Bryan then went to the other corner and charges at Triple H but Triple H catches Bryan with a vicious clothesline.

Triple H then proceeded to mount Bryan and delivered a series of shots to Bryan's head.

Triple H then lifts Bryan up and irish whips him and sends him crashing into the turnbuckle.

Cole-"Daniel Bryan colliding with that turnbuckle!"

Triple H then grabs Bryan and tosses him to the outside.

Lawler-"And Bryan sent to the outside!"

As Triple H distracted the referee Stephanie charges and delivers a vicious kick to Bryan's gut.

Cole-"And now Stephanie is getting involved!"

JBL-"Michael, she is the Principle Owner of WWE she can do anything she wants."

As Brie went towards Stephanie the referee goes outside to get Brie back to her corner.

As the referee was dealing with Brie, Triple H grabs Daniel and throws him into the steel steps.

Cole-"Daniel Bryan crashing off those steel steps!"

Triple H then grabs Bryan and tosses him back into the ring.

With Bryan laid out in the middle of the ring, Triple H bounces off the ropes and drops a high knee on Bryan's head.

Triple H then sets Daniel Bryan up on the ropes and Triple H delivers a couple of shots to the head of Bryan.

Brie-"COME ON DANIEL!"

Triple H then went towards Brie and gave her the DX crotch chop.

Cole-"Oh that is pathetic by the damn COO of this company!"

JBL-"That man is the Chief Operating Officer of the WWE! He can do anything he wants!"

As Triple H went towards Bryan, Bryan leaps from the top rope and catches Triple H with a missile dropkick.

Cole-"Missile Dropkick! Suck on that Boss!"

Crowd-"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

As Bryan went towards his corner, Brie then tags herself in.

Lawler-"Wait Brie has just tagged herself into the match."

Brie then charges at Stephanie and tosses her into the ring.

Cole-"Yeah! Stephanie is finally going to get hers!"

As Stephanie got up Brie tackles Stephanie to the mat with a spear.

Brie then got to the second rope and waited for Stephanie to get to her feet.

Brie-"BRIE MODE!"

As Stephanie got to her feet, Brie connects with a dropkick.

Brie then goes for the cover.

1..2..

Before the referee could hit the three count, Triple H grabs Brie by the hair and throws to the other side of the ring.

Bryan charged towards Triple H and nailed a big forearm.

As Bryan was attacking Triple H, Stephanie sneaks up behind Bryan and hits a low blow.

Cole-"And a Low Blow by Stephanie!"

Triple H then goes to the corner and grabs Brie.

Lawler-"Triple H has no business laying his hands on a woman!"

As Triple H taunted Brie, Triple H positioned Brie in the Pedigree position.

JBL-"Oh boy! Triple H is going to wreck Brie's pretty little face right through the mat!"

As Triple was taunting the crowd, Bryan charges and hits Triple H with the knee.

Cole-"The knee! Bryan catches Triple H!"

As Bryan got to his feet, Stephanie turns Bryan around and delivers a thunderous slap.

As Bryan went towards Stephanie, Stephanie tries to run but Brie delivers a kick to Stephanie and hits the Bella Buster.

Cole-"Bella Buster!"

Brie then went for the pin.

1…2…3!

Cole-"Yes! The Authority is gone from WWE!"

Roberts-"Here are your winners Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella!"

"NO CHANCE IN HELL!"

Vince McMahon then enters through the curtain.

Cole-"There is the Chairman of WWE Mr. McMahon!"

Vince-"Well I don't want to waste anyone's time so Triple H and Stephanie YOU"RE FIRED!"

Triple H and Stephanie stared at Vince in disbelief.

Cole-"Finally The Authority's Reign of Terror has ended thanks to Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan."

Bryan and Brie celebrated in the ring as security was out to escort Triple H and Stephanie.

Bryan-"Whoa! Guys hold up!"

Triple H and Stephanie then stared back at the ring.

Bryan-"I think The Authority deserves a better sendoff don't you think?"

Bryan-"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Hey Hey Hey Goodbye!"

Crowd-"Na Na Na Na Hey Hey Hey Goodbye!"

Security then sent Triple H and Stephanie to the back as Bryan and Brie celebrated along with the crowd.


	9. AJ Lee vs Mickie James

Requested by JadenCage.

WWE Battleground July 20th 2014.

It was on the June 30th edition of Monday Night Raw that AJ Lee had returned to WWE and defeated Paige to regain her Divas' Championship.

But also that week on the July 3rd edition of Impact Wrestling that Mickie James had defeated Angelina Love and Gail Kim in a Triple Threat Match to win The TNA Knockouts Title.

On Raw AJ Lee decided to issue an open challenge to any women's wrestler in the world to face her for the Divas Championship and that's when Mickie James appeared.

Mickie questioned AJ's ability to be a fighting champion and also questioned her for "Copyright Infringement" as AJ was labeled as "The Crazy Chick" which Mickie was back in 2005 and called AJ a knockoff of her.

Mickie accepted the challenge but AJ also wanted the TNA's Knockouts Championship to be up at stake also in a unification Ladder match which Mickie agreed to which led to the Battle of The Crazy Chicks.

The camera cuts backstage to WWE interviewer Renee Young.

Renee-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time she is the TNA Knockouts Champion Mickie James."

Mickie James then skipped to the interview area.

Renee-"Uh Mickie what was that whole skipping thing back there?"

Mickie-"Oh that? That was me teaching a certain someone how to do it. You see AJ has been stealing everything based off of me hell she owes me her entire damn career that pathetic little fake knockoff of me."

Mickie-"Renee, I am a history maker I am the first and currently still the first women to hold the Women's, Divas and Knockouts Titles and tonight I will once again make history."

Mickie-"But Renee you want to know the real difference between me and AJ?"

Renee-"Uh.. What?"

Mickie-"I was able to hit puberty while she's still in that sorry little pre-teen stage."

Mickie-"So tonight I will climb the ladder rum by rum and takes down those titles and become the Undisputed Women's Champion and there will be nothing that little wannabe…

AJ then tackles Mickie and begins to attack her.

AJ-"I AM NOT A WANNABE!"

AJ then lifts Mickie up and delivers a spinning roundhouse kick to Mickie's gut.

As AJ charged to Mickie, Mickie sidesteps AJ and tosses her into the camera knocking the two women out of view.

The camera cuts back to the arena.

Cole-"I have no idea where AJ and Mickie are fighting to but we will update you guys with any information."

Then at the top of the stage, AJ and Mickie come from the backstage brawling.

JBL-"There's AJ and Mickie!"

AJ then delivers a second kick to Mickie which knocks her back a little bit.

As AJ charged to Mickie, Mickie back drops AJ onto the steel stage.

Mickie then grabs AJ and tosses her into the ring.

As AJ was getting to her feet, Mickie hits AJ with a jumping clothesline.

Cole-"Mickie with a thunderous clothesline!"

As AJ was getting to her feet, Mickie delivers a gut kick to AJ.

Mickie charged to AJ but AJ tosses Mickie over the top rope but Mickie lands on the apron.

As AJ went towards Mickie, Mickie delivers a shoulder block to AJ's gut.

Mickie then springboards off the ropes but AJ catches Mickie with a high kick to the head sending Mickie to the outside.

Lawler-"Mickie's crashing to the outside after AJ's violent kick."

AJ then shoots off the ropes and catches Mickie with a senton bomb over the top rope.

AJ then grabs Mickie then tosses her over the barricade.

JBL-"All hell is breaking loose out here!"

As AJ went to the barricade, Mickie nails AJ with a steel chair.

Cole-"Mickie with a steel chair thundering off the skull of AJ!"

JBL-"Might've knocked some sense into her."

When Mickie was climbing back over the barricade, the camera shows that the chair shot had opened up AJ Lee.

Cole-"Oh No! AJ has been lacerated by that unforgiving steel chair!"

As AJ was trying to get to her feet, Mickie rushes behind AJ and shoves her head first into the ring post.

Lawler-"And AJ's head cracking off that ring post!"

Mickie then starts to give this demonic laughter.

Mickie then charged at the bloody AJ and delivers a vicious boot off of AJ's head.

Mickie then lifts AJ and tosses her into the ring.

Mickie then goes under the ring and grabs a ladder.

Lawler-"What evil intentions does Mickie James have in mind for AJ Lee?"

Mickie then slides the ladder into the ring.

Mickie then got into one corner with the ladder.

Mickie-"GET UP AJ! GET UP YOU BITCH!"

Cole-"Total lack of respect from Mickie James towards AJ Lee."

As AJ got to her feet, Mickie charged with the ladder but AJ drop kicks the ladder right back into Mickie.

JBL-"AJ Lee avoiding near disaster with that dropkick."

As Mickie was getting to her feet, AJ delivers a powerful forearm.

With Mickie stunned, AJ shot off the ropes and hits a low drop kick to Mickie's leg.

AJ then quickly got back up and shoots off the ropes and hits Mickie with the Shining Wizard.

Lawler-"Shining Wizard! AJ hits the Shining Wizard!"

With Mickie laid out, AJ exits the ring and goes under the ring and grabs a table.

Cole-"Oh boy! AJ is bringing out the wood."

AJ then slides the table in the ring and sets it up.

AJ then grabs Mickie and delivers a few more forearms and sets her up on the table.

AJ then grabs the ladder and sets it up beside the table.

JBL-"AJ looking to take the ultimate risk to be the Undisputed Women's Champion."

AJ then heads on the apron and goes to the top rope and starts to climb on the ladder.

As AJ was climbing more to the top, Mickie gets off the table and begins to climb the other side of the ladder and begins to ram AJ's head off the top of the ladder.

Cole-"Mickie repeatedly smashing AJ's head off of the ladder!"

Mickie then back drops AJ but AJ lands on her feet and then powerbombs Mickie through the table.

Lawler-"AJ has just powerbombed Mickie James through that table!"

Crowd-"This is Awesome! This is Awesome!"

AJ then grabs Mickie and tosses her to the outside.

AJ then grabs the ladder and sets it up right under the title belts.

As AJ was climbing the ladder, Mickie comes back into the ring and smashes a steel chair off of AJ's back.

Cole-"Mickie smashing that chair rattling off the back of AJ!"

Mickie then begun to climb the other side of the ladder.

Mickie then hooked AJ's head.

Lawler-"What does this psycho have in mind?"

Mickie then performs a jumping DDT from the ladder and sending AJ's head to the mat.

JBL-"Mickie James with a Jumping DDT from the ladder crashing AJ's head to the mat!"

Mickie then sits up with a sinister smile on her face.

Cole-"There is something really wrong with that woman."

As Mickie was about to start climbing the ladder she sees AJ stirring and charges and delivers a vicious boot to AJ sending her to the outside.

Mickie-"I'm not through with this whore yet!"

Cole-"Come on Mickie enough is enough!"

Mickie then positioned her on the apron.

Mickie-"GET UP!"

As AJ turned around, Mickie charged at her and leaped from the apron for a clothesline but AJ hits Mickie with a steel chair in midair.

JBL-"AJ caught Mickie!"

As Mickie was using the barricade to get to her feet, AJ then delivers a second shot to Mickie's head sending her over the barricade.

Cole-"Payback is a Bitch!"

AJ then starts to enter the ring.

As AJ was climbing the ladder and was getting closer to the championship titles a familiar female's laugh happened.

At the head of the stage was none other than Kharma.

Cole-"Oh My God! It's Kharma! We haven't seen her since Royal Rumble 2012!"

As Kharma entered the ring, AJ leaped from the ladder for a hurricarana but Kharma catches AJ and sends her through the ladder.

Lawler-"And AJ crashes into the ladder!"

Kharma then grabs AJ in a double chokeslam position and tosses her from the ring and to the outside.

JBL-"Kharma swinging AJ like a rag doll from the ring all the way to the outside!"

Once Kharma was outside she grabs AJ and hits the Implant Buster on the outside.

Cole-"Kharma with the Implant Buster to AJ Lee right on the damn floor!"

As Kharma stared down at AJ she quickly turned back to the ring at Mickie James crawling towards the ladder.

JBL-"Now it looks like Mickie James is next on Kharma's hit list."

Kharma then enters the ring and stands over Mickie James.

Kharma grabs Mickie and lifts her to her feet.

Lawler-"Mickie it's time for Judgment Day!"

Mickie's face of fear then turns into a evil smirk as she and Kharma shook hands.

Cole-"What The Hell?! Kharma and Mickie James are working together!"

Mickie then begins to climb the ladder.

Lawler-"I can't believe what I'm seeing right now."

Mickie then proceeds to take down the WWE Divas and TNA Knockouts Championship Title Belts.

Cole-"And Mickie James is the Undisputed Women's Champion!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner and NEW Undisputed Women's Champion Mickie James!"

Lawler-"Mickie was one step ahead of AJ tonight she had a huge plan tonight and it was Kharma!"

Mickie James then celebrated on the ladder with both championship title belts as Kharma stood in the ring.

JBL-"Well like it or not Mickie James has once again made history as she is the first ever Undisputed Women's Champion here at Battleground."


	10. Daniel Bryan vs Brock Lesnar

Requested by darck ben.

WWE SummerSlam August 17th 2014. Los Angeles California

It was the night after Battleground where Daniel Bryan had retained his WWE World Heavyweight Championship against "The Apex Predator" Randy Orton and "The Demon" Kane in a Triple Threat Match.

As Bryan was facing off against "The Inspirational" Bo Dallas The Authority came out to name Daniel Bryan's number 1 contender to his WWE World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam.

As Bryan was charged at Dallas to hit the "Yes!" Knee, "The Beast Incarnate" Brock Lesnar came out of nowhere and leveled Bryan with a clothesline.

Lesnar then laid Bryan out with a thunderous F-5 and that's when The Authority revealed that Brock Lesnar was the #1 contender to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam.

One week before Lesnar had crossed the line by attacking Daniel Bryan and delivering an F-5 to Bryan's wife Brie Bella. The Authority later changed the match to a No Holds Barred which led to this match.

The camera cuts backstage to interviewer Renee Young.

Renee-"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time he is the number one contender to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Brock Lesnar and his agent Paul Heyman."

Lesnar and Heyman then walk onto the interview area.

Heyman-"Ladies and Gentlemen I am the one behind the one in 21 and 1 and tonight my client Brock Lesnar will make history just like he did at WrestleMania when my client Brock Lesnar conquered the Undertaker's undefeated streak at WrestleMania and tonight Brock will conquered the Yes Movement and will become the WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

Brock-"You see I am the one who ended the 21 year undefeated streak of Undertaker at WrestleMania 30, I destroyed the Big Show back at Royal Rumble and tonight I will destroy that little sawed off piece of hillbilly crap and take what is mine and that is the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Bryan I have no regrets of planting your little ugly wife on your face in fact after I show her what little of a man you are maybe she'll want a real man in Brock Lesnar."

Brock-"So Bryan tonight Here Comes The Pain!"

Lesnar and Heyman then walk off the interview set.

The camera then cuts back to the Staples Center.

Roberts-"The following contest is a No Holds Barred Match and it is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!"

The beginning of Brock Lesnar's theme then hits the arena.

Roberts-"Introducing first the challenger being accompanied to the ring by Paul Heyman from Minneapolis, Minnesota weighing in at 295 pounds Brock Lesnar!"

Brock along with Heyman then enters the arena.

Cole-"Brock Lesnar is a 2000 NCAA Heavyweight Champion, 2002 King of The Ring Winner, 2003 Royal Rumble Winner, Former UFC Heavyweight Champion and the 1 to end the Undertaker's WrestleMania streak Lesnar is the biggest threat to Daniel Bryan's title reign."

Lawler-"Yeah I mean this is No Holds Barred Brock can do whatever he wants to Daniel Bryan tonight and won't be held responsible."

JBL-"There's no doubt in my mind that The Yes Movement dies tonight here at SummerSlam tonight."

Crowd-"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Cole-"If the Yes Movement does die tonight then it's going out in a blaze of glory."

Roberts-"And his opponent from Aberdeen, Washington weighing in at 215 pounds he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan!"

Bryan then enters the arena staring down "The Beast Incarnate".

Cole-"This isn't the wrestling Daniel Bryan here tonight, this is the Daniel Bryan who is going to fight for his wife's honor and fight to overcome the Beast Incarnate Brock Lesnar tonight."

Lesnar then exits the ring and stands in front of the apron.

Bryan then drops the titles and charges and Lesnar but Lesnar was able to lift Bryan in the air and drops him.

JBL-"This is going to be a slobber knocker!"

Lesnar then lifts Bryan up and tries to throw Bryan into the steel steps but Bryan leaps to the top of the steps.

As Lesnar charged for Bryan, Bryan moonsaults over Lesnar and Lesnar collides gut first with the steel steps.

Cole-"And Lesnar goes gut first in the steel steps!"

As Lesnar was recovering, Bryan then shoves Lesnar once again gut first into the steel steps.

Bryan then goes under the ring and grabs a kendo stick.

As Bryan swung the kendo stick, Lesnar grabs the stick.

Lesnar then pulls the stick and grabs Bryan and hits a belly to belly suplex on the floor.

Lawler-"Lesnar just man handling Bryan!"

Lesnar then grabs Bryan and tosses him into the ring.

As Bryan was getting to his feet, Lesnar charges and clobbers Bryan with a clothesline.

Cole-"What a sickening clothesline from Lesnar!"

Brock-"YOU"RE IN MY HOUSE NOW!"

Brock then lifts Bryan to his feet, But Bryan then starts to delivers kicks to Lesnar's legs.

As Bryan shot off the ropes for a crossbody, Lesnar catches him and then tosses Bryan over the top rope and to the outside.

Lawler-"Right now this match is all going Brock Lesnar's way."

As Lesnar was going under the top rope, Bryan swings a steel chair and smashes it off of Lesnar's right leg.

JBL-"Bryan taking out Lesnar's leg!"

As Lesnar hopped off the apron, Bryan again smashes the chair off of Lesnar's right leg.

As Bryan raised the chair in the air, Paul Heyman then takes the chair away from Bryan.

Cole-"And now that weasel Heyman is getting involved!"

Bryan then starts to chase Heyman around the ring.

Lawler-"I wouldn't want to be Heyman when Bryan catches him."

As Heyman ran towards the announce table, Bryan runs into Lesnar who grabs him and tosses him over the announce table and into the announcers.

Cole-"Lesnar just throwing Daniel Bryan like a rag doll over our announce table and almost into us."

Lesnar then goes around the announce table and grabs Bryan and belly to belly suplexes Bryan onto the announce table.

JBL-"I think that we're witnessing the destruction of Daniel Bryan here tonight."

Lesnar then lifts Bryan up and irish whips him into the steel steps.

Cole-"And Daniel Bryan crashes off the steel steps!"

Lesnar then grabs the steel step and hoists it above his head.

As Lesnar charged, Bryan grabs a chair and nails Lesnar in the ribs.

Lesnar then collapses with his head in between the steel step.

Bryan then slams the chair off the back of Lesnar's head.

Cole-"A desperation move from Daniel Bryan!"

Bryan then begins to take apart the announce table.

JBL-"What does Bryan have in mind?"

Bryan then hoists Lesnar up on the table.

Bryan then enters the ring and heads to the top rope.

As Bryan was about to leap, Heyman runs over to the announce table.

Lawler-"That leech Heyman once again sticking his nose in this title match."

Bryan then jumps down on the apron and onto the floor.

Bryan then grabs Heyman and drops him with a punch.

JBL-"That little bearded troll can't do that! That man is the one behind the one in 21 and 1!"

As Daniel turned around, Brock grabs Daniel and F-5's him through the announce table.

Cole-"Brock Lesnar has just F-5 Daniel Bryan straight to Hell!"

Crowd-"Holy Sh*t! Holy Sh*t!"

Lesnar then grabs Bryan and tosses him into the ring and goes for the cover.

1…2…kickout!

Cole-"And Bryan stays alive!"

Lesnar then goes to the outside and goes under the ring and grabs a table.

Lawler-"Lesnar is now bringing out the wood."

Lesnar then sets up the table in the ring near the turnbuckle.

Lesnar then hoists Bryan up backwards on the top turnbuckle.

Lesnar then tries to back suplex Bryan, but Bryan was able to nail Brock with elbow shots.

JBL-"Bryan doing whatever he can to avoid going through the table."

But then Lesnar nails Bryan with a big forearm shot.

Brock then back suplexes Bryan but Bryan lands on his feet.

Bryan then powerbombs Lesnar through the table.

Cole-"Daniel Bryan with a huge powerbomb to Brock through the table."

Bryan then drags Lesnar to the middle of the ring.

Daniel goes to the outside and grabs a steel chair.

Once Bryan was back in the ring he places the chair on top of Lesnar's head.

Lawler-"Bryan looking to worsen the facial features of Brock Lesnar."

Bryan then heads to the top rope and hits a diving headbutt on the chair which was on top of Lesnar's head.

Cole-"Daniel Bryan with a flying headbutt onto the chair on top of Lesnar's head!"

Lawler-"Brock has got to be out but how much did that move take out of Daniel Bryan?"

Bryan then crawls to Lesnar and went for the pin.

1..2..

Before the referee could hit the three count, Heyman pulls the referee out of the ring and decks him with a punch.

Cole-"Damn it Heyman! That damn weasel getting involved once again!"

Bryan then heads outside and quickly grabs Heyman and tosses him into the ring.

Daniel then grabs Paul by his tie.

Paul-"PLEASE! I'M JUST AN ADVOCATE!"

Daniel then puts Paul in the Yes! Lock.

Cole-"Daniel has Heyman in the Yes! Lock!"

Heyman then quickly taps out.

JBL-"That little bearded face midget troll has no right laying his hands on an advocate!"

As Bryan had Heyman in the Yes! Lock, Lesnar then smashes a steel chair over Bryan's head.

Cole-"Lesnar with a sickening chair shot right off of Daniel Bryan's head!"

Lesnar then grabs the nearly lifeless Bryan and hoists him up and hits the F-5.

Cole-"And the F-5 to Daniel Bryan!"

JBL-"The movement dies tonight."

As Lesnar went for the cover he called for a referee.

Lawler-"Lesnar calling for a referee."

Then Triple H and a 2nd referee comes out.

Cole-"Oh No! there's the COO Triple H with a second official."

The referee then charges the ring and makes the count.

1..2…kickout!

Cole-"And Bryan survives!"

Lesnar then grabs a steel chair and cracks it over Daniel's back.

Lesnar then delivers 4 to 6 more chair shots to Bryan's back.

Lawler-"Lesnar is a sick human being."

Lesnar then grabs Bryan and hoists him and throws Bryan for the F-5 but Bryan counters with a DDT.

As Lesnar was stirring, Bryan then pops up to his feet and delivers a huge kick to Lesnar's head.

Cole-"What a shot!"

Bryan then headed to the top rope.

As Lesnar got up to his feet and turned around, Bryan catches Lesnar with a missile dropkick.

JBL-"Bryan overcame the odds at WrestleMania 30 can he do it again tonight?"

As Bryan got into the corner he stared a hole at Triple H.

Lawler-"Bryan making sure that Triple H doesn't try anything."

As Brock got to his feet, Daniel charged and hit the knee.

Cole-"The knee! Daniel nails Lesnar!"

Daniel then went for the cover.

1..2…

Before the referee could hit the three, Triple H rushes the ring and attacks Bryan.

Cole-"Triple H has no business in this match!"

JBL-"He's the Chief Operating Officer of WWE he can do anything he wants."

Triple H then grabs Daniel and hits him with the Pedigree.

Cole-"And a Pedigree to Daniel Bryan!"

Once Lesnar makes it back to his feet he grabs Daniel and hits a 2nd F-5.

Cole-"A 2nd F-5 to Bryan!"

JBL-"We are closing in a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion in just a matter of moments."

Triple H then exits the ring and goes under the ring and grabs a sledgehammer.

Lawler-"The infamous sledgehammer."

Triple H then hands the sledgehammer over to Brock.

Cole-"Enough is Enough Brock is going to end Daniel Bryan's career."

As Brock held the sledgehammer in the air, the lights go out.

When the lights come back on The Undertaker was in the ring.

Cole-"It's The Undertaker!"

As Triple H turned around, Undertaker decks him with a punch.

As Heyman charged with a chair, Undertaker boots the chair back in Paul's face.

JBL-"We haven't seen Undertaker since WrestleMania 30 where he lost to Brock Lesnar!"

As Brock charged at Undertaker with the sledgehammer, Undertaker catches Brock and hits the Tombstone Piledriver.

Lawler-"Tombstone to Lesnar!"

Undertaker then leaves.

As Brock recovered from the Tombstone and turned around, Bryan nails Lesnar with the knee.

Cole-"The knee! Bryan catches Lesnar!"

Bryan then goes for the cover.

1..2..3!

Lawler-"Bryan survives!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner and STILL WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan!"

Cole-"Daniel Bryan has overcome "The Beast Incarnate" and has retained his WWE World Heavyweight Title here at SummerSlam!"

As Bryan celebrated with his titles, Triple H then nails Bryan in the back of the head with the sledgehammer.

Cole-"Oh God! Triple H with that damn sledgehammer right off the back of Daniel Bryan's head!"

Triple H then lifts the lifeless champion up and hits the Pedigree.

Triple H then grabs a microphone.

Triple H-"Do you think this is over Daniel?! Well guess what Brock couldn't get the job done but guess what? That was Plan A and Daniel there is always a Plan B!"

Then The Money in The Bank Winner Seth Rollins along with an official comes out from the entrance ramp.

Cole-"Oh my God! Seth Rollins is cashing in Money In The Bank on a helpless Daniel Bryan!"

JBL-"Shades of last year's SummerSlam where Randy Orton cashed in on Daniel Bryan as well."

Rollins then hands over his briefcase to Triple H and the official rings the bell.

Roberts-"Ladies and Gentlemen Seth Rollins is cashing in his Money in The Bank contract so this match is for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!"

Rollins then rolls over Bryan and goes for the pin.

1…2…kickout!

Cole-"Bryan kicked out!"

Crowd-"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Rollins then grabs Bryan and hoists him up in a powerbomb position and throws him into the top turnbuckle.

As Bryan was pushing himself up, Rollins shoots off the ropes and hits the Curve Stomp.

Cole-"Curve Stomp by Rollins!"

Rollins then goes for the pin.

1…2….3!

Cole-"Damnit!"

Roberts-"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins!"

Triple H then enters the ring with the titles and hands them over to Seth Rollins.

Cole-"Triple H's Plan B has worked and come to fruition."

JBL-"We finally have a champion to be proud of an A plus player. Seth Rollins is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion the era of Seth Rollins has begun tonight!"

Rollins celebrated along with Triple H to end SummerSlam.


End file.
